Magdaran Bael
Magdaran Bael is the second son of the current head of the House of Bael after his older brother Sairaorg. Appearance Personality Magdaran is a dedicated botanist having a deep fondness for plants and flowers, particular the purple flowers that bloomed throughout the Bael city. Magdaran felt emotionally distant from his parents who have never supported his passion for botany or spent time together like a real family. Magdaran never truly desired to become the next head of the Bael Clan as he prefer to engage in botanical studies over studying politics to succeed his father, only did so to please Lord Bael and his mother in order to try and deepen their relationship but to no avail. Due to his father's influence, Magdaran genuinely felt strong contempt to Sairaorg who could not inherit the power of destruction and took away the position of next head from him which caused his relationship with his parents even more estranged, so much so that he wanted to kill him. Despite that, he also felt conflicted as Sairaorg was the only one who ever paid any real interests in his hobbies in botany and treated and cared for him like real family, therefore he was also mad at himself for hating his brother. Contrary to his father and most other members of the Bael Clan, Magdaran is very humble and deeply care for the members of his peerage such as Sectas Barbatos who were the only ones aside from Sairaorg who cared about him personally. Even Bedeze noted that Bael Devils like Magdaran are extremely rare give the fact that the Bael are famous among the Devils for their immense pride and arrogance. History Magdaran was born from Lord Bael's second wife after his son with his first wife was unable to inherent the clans Power of Destruction. Growing up, Magdaran was put under a lot of pressure into succeeding head of the Bael Clan but had never received the love that a child should have from his parents. At one point, Magdaran discovered seeds of a purple plant that went extinct once before during the war between the Three Factions, which he preserved in good condition and used modern techniques to revive them. Magdaran had done research on plants and even cultivated a rare type of apple, he received many commendations for his investigations, however, what he received from his father was a warning to mind his own deeds as the heir. One day, in order to find a rare flower, Magdaran went to a mountain near the Bael castle on his own without any guards and was attacked by demonic beasts, at that time Sairaorg rushed over to save his brother. When Sairaorg challenged Magdaran for the position of the next Head, his loss made the distance with his parents to grow further, causing him to hate his brother. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 21, the Bael castle was attacked by Bedeze Abaddon after the King Piece and corrupted nature of the Rating Games was exposed, wanting to push the blame of the corruption on the Bael clan. Magdaran, his Queen and with the assistance of Genshirou Saji attempted to stop him but to no avail against his clans power of Hole, until Sairaorg shows up and took over the fight on Saji's behalf. Magdaran watches as Sairaorg fights Bedeze as he promised to protect his younger brother and activates his Breakdown the Beast, easily overpowering and destroying all of Bedeze's Holes. Powers & Abilities Power of Destruction (滅びの力 Horobi no Chikara): The signature technique of Magdaran's clan, that releases demonic energies that allows him to disintegrate matter of both living and inanimate with ease. Expert Inventor ''': Magdaran is an outstanding botanist, having done immense research on botany, and was able to even revive an extinct purple plant and cultivate a rare type of apples and received many commendations among the Devils for his achievements. Quotes Trivia *The only known member of Magdaran's peerage is his Queen, ''Sectaas Barbatos'''''. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Category:King Category:72 Pillars Category:Bael Clan